Randomness The Story
by onpermanenthaitus
Summary: please read!check out my other stories too!my poll too if you want princess twilight to continue.this story is only here because i wanted to tell you guys stuff but i hate just posting authors notes and i refuse to post 3 in a row. rated T. R and R please
1. Randomness!

**kay so for the past few weeks i have been able to get my dad to log me on to his and my moms laptop so i have made a story (well not really) of just random/funny quotes and stuff :D enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight. i dont even think i own this idea, i read it somewhere and forget who i got it from so if it was you and you dont want me doing this lemme know and i'll delete it or better yet, lemme know who you are and i will give you lots of credit :D. **

**part one-5 random quotes**

1. A little bit of percussive maitenence never hurt anyone... 'cept the computer

2. sarcasm is the bodies natural defence against stupid

3. When life gives you lemons squirt lemon juice into someones eyes

4. Its all fun and games until someone looses their sanity

5. Curiosity killed the cat

they sure gave that dog attitude problems by naming it curiosity didn't they?

**part two-rap disses ( i honestly hate rap music )**

Music is like candy, _always_ throw away the rappers

R-retards

A-attempting

P-poetry

**part three- A long and annoying and pointless argument including Emmett and Jasper**

Emmett- Guess what everybody, I'm awsome!

Jasper- Emmett you are not awsome

Emmett- I am NOT not awsome!

Jasper- You are NOT NOT not awsome!**(This continues for a while, so be warned)  
**

E- I AM NOT NOT NOT NOT AWSOME!!

J- I'm lost

E-Whoo hoo I win!

J- Emmett you do not win

E- I do NOT not win

J-You do NOT NOT not win

E- I DO-

Alice and Edward- SHUT UP ALREADY!!

**Part four- Random conversations **

Edward- Bella, Jacob called me boring -whines-

Bella- Would you like some bread with that whine?

Edward- -glares-

Bella- okay, okay! well anyways your not boring, your just... fun challenged

--

Alice- C'mon Bella hurry up, were going to be late!

Bella- don't worry Alice it doesn't take me long to get ready

Alice- -looks at Bella- Maybe it should

Emmett- -out of nowhere- OHHH BURN

--

Emmett- -does things to bug Edward-

Edward- Emmett stop! my patience is limited right now

Emmett- Dun Dun Dun

Edward- SHUT UP!

--

**(this ones a little OOC but w/e)**

Emmett- ALIENS ARE COMING!! DUCK FOR COVER! BRING OUT THE TIN FOIL!

Bella- -to Edward- whats wrong with him?

Emmett- -in background- FIND AN OFFERING! TO THE BASEMENT!

Edward- nobody knows...

Bella- i'll ask

Bella- Emmett what the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you screaming like a maniac?!

Emmett- -stops screaming- The aliens are coming a-durr - says matter o' factly-

Bella- what makes you think that?

Emmett- uhh, cause my toast said so

Bella- your toast? what? Emmett toast cant talk! why were you eating toast in the first place?

Emmett- -shifty eyes- uh, umm hey! your asking alot of questions your in on it arn't you!-screams and gets ready to flee-

Bella- -rolls eyes- yup and so are the boogyman and man on the moon

Emmett- AHA! I KNEW IT! -flees to the tin foiled basement-

Bella- -walks over to Edward who is currently rolling on the floor laughing- oohkeyy then...

**part five- songs that remind me of twilight (find good music videos in my profile)  
**

Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy

i think this song is kind of like Bella's relationship with both Edward and Jacob in New Moon

Whats Left of Me- Nick Lachey

I think this song could sort of represent the way Edward feels when he left Bella in New Moon

When i'm With You- Faber Drive

I think this song also portrays Bella's relationship with both Edward and Jacob, especially certain lines

Every Time we touch- Cascada

I think this song is Kind of how Bella feels about Edward

The Reason- Hoobastank

I think this song is maybe how Edward feels when he comes back at the end of New Moon

**Well i think imma just post this (sorry i know its bad i just wanted you guys to know that i'm still trying to figure out ways to let you you now i havn't forgotten about you) i know its random but w/e if you have an random idea's you want me to post send them to me in a reveiw or PM**

**good news, my parents are looking for a new family computer so hopefully i'll have one soon so i can continue with my stories (maybe even Pricess twilight which i dont like writing... depending on how my poll turns out)**

**so yea R and R please :)**

**(check out my profile and other stories too please!!)**


	2. good news

**i will continue planning and writing stories in my notebook but i need to know one thing, after 'Oh the irony' what shorter story would you like my to focus on next?**

**'We need WHAT!?'**

**plot: as a punishment the cullen kids have to get jobs. But what happens when when the jobs are randomly drawn? sheer disaster.**

**'A tale to tell'**

**plot: Jasper makes Edward mad and Edward tell Bella about Jasper's most embarrassing moment. Warning may contain muzzles, barbies, fireworks and nonsense**

**'Bored'**

**plot: They got bored and so did i, but unlike me they didn't stare at the celing for hours. Read this totally boring (kidding) stpry about what he cullens do when hey get bored. warning! includes scenes that may not make sense**

**'Random sayings, phrases and other nonsense'**

**plot: i think the name says it all. there will be skits, sayings, and random other things. great for laughs! (already posted, check out Randomess the story!)**

**The mystical cullen online diaries**

**Plot: what if the Cullens all kept online? What if they all had things to write in them? What if... oh i dunno...**

**Vote in my poll!**

**warning in ALL of my stories the charactors are OOC  
**


End file.
